jo2fandomcom-20200214-history
Senju Kuroyuri Itsuki
'''Itsuki Kuroyuri Senju '''is a Kunoichi of Konohagakure and a member of the Senju Clan as well as the Kuroyuri household. Appearance Itsuki is described as a very beautiful and attractive young woman, being almost doll-like in appearance, with light-blue eyes, a fair complexion, and a slender frame. She is noted for her womanly semblance. She has waist-length golden hair with locks that frame her face. She either has her hair untied, in a low ponytail or pulled up into two braided buns with two red ribbons. Itsuki is often seen wearing a white blouse, a green skirt and a pair of heeled brown boots. Personality Itsuki tends to speak in a superficially polite manner and sometimes acts without thinking. She holds both respect to the point of worship and guilt toward her brothers for unknown incidents in the past. Because of her respect and guilt toward her brothers, she sometimes thinks of herself as inferior. After they moved to Konoha, she would follow at least one of her brothers almost everywhere. Itsuki will stick with them no matter what happens, even if it would mean leaving everything behind. "You two will always be the first thing I think of, when someone says. Make a wish." - Kuroyuri Itsuki Abilities Due to the harsh surroundings in Snow Country, Itsuki was born into a world of survival. Her family hunted for their own food, and everything had to be gathered by hand. From her childhood onward, just like her brothers, she was taught in the arts of Kenjutsu, and also how to wield multiple blades at once, in an acrobatic style. But that was not the only thing she was taught. Struck with the burden of wielding the legendary Shark Skin. The Samehada. She was slowly taught how to make use of such a powerful sword. Even now, Itsuki has not mastered the use of it, since the sword itself, resents her to this very day. Aside from her Kekkei Genkai, Wood Release, she differs a little from her brothers, as the Senju is also capable of using the Water Element. Her mother taught her early on, how to use Ninjutsu efficiently, and deadly. "Never give a sword to someone who can't dance." - Kazama Jun Backstory Itsuki was born in Snow Country, as the youngest daughter, with two older brothers. Her oldest brother was Senju Kazama Jin, followed by Senju Kuroyuri Mikazuki. From her early childhood on, Itsuki always had a fascination with art. She used most of the time that she didn’t spend training or hunting with her family, drawing. She always felt like she had to have some time apart from the fighting and physical exercise, which she found in her hobby. The biggest priority in her life, has always been taking care of her brothers. She was raised by their mother to be an excellent cook, providing meals every day for her brothers even in Konohagakure. The one thing all three of them shared in their childhood was the practice and physical exercise in combat and hunting. Due to the Kuroyuri family living quite far away from any big city or trading post, they usually hunt their food themselves, the rough nature of Snow Country, hardening the young family from early on. One of the biggest, and most formative events in Itsuki’s life, was the acquisition of the legendary sword Samehada. Due to reasons that are unknown to any outsider, her older brother Mikazuki was suffering of many high fevers, to which the family did not know a cure for. One day, their family visited a nearby fisher port, when Mikazuki was struck by another one of the fevers, yet again, and for mysterious reasons, something large leapt out of a pile of fish waste, thrown to the side like it was worthless, and it bit the Senju like it was trying to eat him alive. The family immediately attempted to get the mysterious object off her brother, but curiously enough, he seemed to be cured of any fever he had. From that day onward, the burden of the Samehada was given to Itsuki, the insatiable hunger of the sword, was nagging on the young Senju’s mind every day, keeping it locked away far from her brother. Itsuki herself despised the sword, she resented it for what it stood, for its hunger that could never be satisfied. Itsuki would only ever use it, to cure her brother from high fevers, and never for its actual purpose of combat. Itsuki and her brothers moved to Konoha, after they were all old enough to enroll in the academy. Together, the three ranked up to Genin fairly quickly, most likely due to their training and hunting and hardening they went through, in their childhood. Itsuki was then selected, as one of few, to be promoted to Chunin early, without the proper testing of the Chunin exams. This was due to the fact, that Konoha refused to send Genin into the war in Baron Country and thus, was in dire need of Chunin. Itsuki reluctantly accepted the promotion, as to not dishonor her family, but was also displeased about the fact, that this could separate her and her brothers. It was only then, that Itsuki finally decided to take the step towards the Samehada. The only thing that was greater than her hatred for the sword, was her love for Jin and Mikazuki, and thus she swore to herself. Whatever might happen outside the village and the Land of Fire, she would return to her brothers alive. No matter what. "I think death is equally terrible for everyone. Young people, old people, the good and the bad. It's always the same. It's rather fair in its treatment. There's no such thing as a particularly terrible death, that's why it's frightening." - Kuroyuri Itsuki Category:Konoha Characters Category:Senju Characters